ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of Darkness
Story Larxene: Great. Now Vexen’s stupid replica is dead! How are we going to stop him now?! (Larxene and Axel are looking at John through the crystal orb, him climbing the stairs.) Axel: I admit, he is more of a nuisance than I though he’d be. I think the only option left is for us to fight him ourselves. Larxene: That’s crazy! He’ll kill us both! Axel: Not if we work together. Two against one. Larxene: Huh. We haven’t tried that. But, who’d be in charge? We both know neither of us like listening to others. Axel: You like it even less, so I’ll follow you. Just give me a minute to get ready. Larxene: Going to do your hair and makeup? Fine, I’ll give him one last foe before us. End Scene John arrives at the 11th floor, and touches the card in the middle of the room. The room transforms into Maleficent’s castle, in the throne room underneath. John: Where am I? Some dark, depressing castle. Wait, (He looks around again.) This is Maleficent’s castle! Though, I don’t know who Maleficent is, or what world this is. Maleficent: Such a shame. (John turns, seeing Maleficent teleporting by green fire.) You may not remember me, but I remember you. How you crushed me. Now, to return the favor. Maleficent raises her staff, firing a beam of green fire at John. John breaks the attack, as thorns grow out of the ground, surrounding him. John motions his arms, stopping the thorns from getting him. He launches them at Maleficent, who teleports away. Maleficent reappears, attacking again. John turns into Articguana, firing a freeze ray, countering the fire. Articguana: Oh, so not cool, lady. I don't even remember you. Articguana uses his freeze ray, creating an ice path he slides across, as Maleficent continues to shoot beams of fire at him. Articguana jumps off and fires his freeze ray at Maleficent, who teleports again. Maleficent: I am the master of darkness! Master of magic! You think you can harm me?! (Maleficent raises her staff, releasing a magic pulse wave. Articguana shifts to Goat Foo, catching the magic with mana infused hooves.) Goat Foo: You aaaaren’t the only one skilled with magic. Goat Foo fires mana hooves at Maleficent, as she creates thorns, which rise from the ground and charge at Goat Foo. Goat Foo catches a thorn and knocks it aside, jumping onto another one. He runs across the thorns, and jumps at Maleficent, who raises a wall of green fire. Goat Foo uses mana to break through, and strikes Maleficent with his hoof. Maleficent: Ugh! You insolent! Goat Foo shifts to Malem, and punches Maleficent, who teleports away. Malem turns, seeing Maleficent, and fires a powerful mana blast. Maleficent fires a beam of fire, which is broken from the attack. Maleficent is hit and crashes into the ground, struggling to get up. Malem: Well, that was easier than I thought. (Malem reverts, as John starts walking off.) John: Huh? (He looks around, the room staying the same.) This was supposed to revert by now. Maleficent: (Angry) Perhaps I’m not through with you! (Maleficent’s body is encompassed in flames, as she transforms into her dragon form.) John: You’d think I’d remember fighting something like this. Though, it isn’t too unique compared to what I’m used to. Maleficent breathes fire, which John breaks. John uses air bending to fly at Maleficent, summoning Rustic in the process. Maleficent snaps at John, who dodges, unleashing a combo attack on her head. Maleficent recoils in pain, as John charges in. Maleficent stomps the ground, releasing a shockwave that catches John, knocking him to the ground. John: Ugh. Not my best moment. (Maleficent snaps at him, as John shifts to Gravattack, raising his arm. Maleficent bites it, then pulls back, howling in pain with broken teeth.) Gravattack: What’s wrong? You don’t like rock candy? (Gravattack stands up, a gravity ball forming around Rustic.) Then you really won’t like this. Gravattack thrusts Rustic forward, a large gravity blade forming and slamming into Maleficent. Maleficent gives off a dying moan, as her body breaks away into darkness. Gravattack stands tall, as the room reverts. Gravattack reverts, and John puts Rustic away. John: Let’s see. This is the 11th floor, and there are 13. Only two more flights to go. End Scene John arrives at the 12th floor, and is surprised to find no card. John: What? No card of any sort? No grand illusion to keep me entertained? Come on, guys! I’ve been racking my brain to figure out who was next. I was expecting Zexion or something. Larxene: (Sarcastically) So sorry to disappoint you. (A Corridor of Darkness opens, Larxene and Axel coming out.) It’s just us now. (Axel smirks at John, who looks confused.) John: Fine. I’ll keep my word. So, Larxene, you’re the one sending those illusions. I must say, I didn’t expect this. Larxene: How so? John: Well, I beat you so easily last time, I expected you to chicken out of fighting me. Larxene: (Furious) What?! Why! (Axel puts his hand on Larxene’s shoulder, as she shrugs him off.) Yeah, yeah, I know! Stay calm. (Axel nods.) Since when do you play the mute? As long as you listen, it’s fine. Let’s take him. Larxene turns into Vicktor Stein, shooting lightning from her lightning towers. John sticks his fingers forward, absorbing the lightning. He moves the lightning through his body, firing it at Axel. Axel looks shocked, and rolls out of the way. John falls to one knee, panting. John: That still doesn’t feel good. I’ve done this like, 3 times now. Axel turns into Heatblast, throwing a fireball at John. John spirals his arms, breaking the attack. Vicktor Stein charges forward, throwing a punch at John. John catches her arm and diverts her, as a wave of fire travels across the ground. Vicktor Stein shifts to Buzzshock, taking to the air. Buzzshock: Watch it, Axel! You almost hit me! Buzzshock shoots electricity at John, who turns into Cannonbolt, curling up and taking the attack. Cannonbolt rolls and jumps, ricocheting off the wall, and rams and knocks Buzzshock out of the sky. Heatblast super heats the ground, as it begins to melt. Cannonbolt starts rolling through the molten tile, and is caught in it, stuck. Cannonbolt: Hey! (He uncurls, as he tries to lift his arm out, being stuck in it. Buzzshock lands, and shoots electricity across the floor, shocking Cannonbolt.) Agh! Buzzshock: Hahahahahaha! Here I thought you were a threat! Cannonbolt: Someone’s a bit arrogent. Cannonbolt shifts to Goop, and throws a slime ball, hitting Buzzshock. Her body steams, as she screams in pain from the acid. Buzzshock: OOOOOWWWWWW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Axel! Take him out! Heatblast shifts to NRG, who fires radiation beams at Goop. Goop charges forward, taking the attack, as he goes to punch Buzzshock, still rolling in pain. NRG catches Goop’s fist, as Goop wraps around NRG, pulling him back. NRG trips and falls, as Goop comes off. NRG then puts his hands to the ground, launching a lava geyser at him. Goop takes the attack, unharmed. Goop: Is that all you’ve got? (Goop is hit by a stream of slime, drenched in it.) Pht! What the? (Goop sees Spitter standing there, as Buzzshock turns into AmpFibian.) I thought Axel only had fire aliens. AmpFibian: So did I. But it seems that this transformation is useful to me. Goop: Yeah, and how is it, oh. Goop looks at his feet, standing in a puddle of slime. AmpFibian touches his tentacles to the slime, releasing lightning. Goop is electrocuted, and he screams in pain. His Anti-Gravity Projector is destroyed, as he goes inert, reverting as well. AmpFibian: Now, Axel! Scald him! Spitter inflates, and spits slime at John, who stands up. John water bends, causing it to circle around him, and he launches it at AmpFibian. AmpFibian is hit, drenched. AmpFibian charges lightning, sparking, and electrocuting herself. AmpFibian: Aaaagh! (AmpFibian falls over, reverting.) Larxene: (Enraged) Uragh! I’ll kill! Stinkfly flies at her, his blade tails going right for her throat. Larxene gasps in terror, turning into Buzzshock, shrinking and avoiding the blade. Stinkfly’s eye stalk turns, firing slime at her. She is hit, and stuck in it, trying to zap her way free. Stinkfly: Welcome to my slime, said the Stinkfly to the battery, (Voice dropping) alien, thing. Okay, that phrase didn’t work as I planned. (A fireball flies past his head, Stinkfly pulling back to dodge.) Whoa! Heatblast throws fireballs into the sky, Stinkfly flying down to dodge, flying over the ground. He shoots slime at Heatblast, who dodges, preparing a fireball. Heatblast throws a fireball, and Stinkfly flies away, the fireball flying at Buzzshock trapped in slime. Buzzshock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Buzzshock is caught in a huge explosion, flying high into the air. She crashes down, getting to her feet. Heatblast takes a step backwards, giving a nervous smile.) You idiot! Buzzshock charges her Lightning Arm, and flies forward, jabbing Heatblast in the chest. Heatblast reverts, as Axel fades away into darkness. Axel gives a smile of acceptance, as he completely fades away. Stinkfly: No! Okay, you asked for it! Buzzshock is panting heavily, as she turns. She’s hit by slime, and is trapped again. She uses electricity, trying to break free. Stinkfly flies by, striking Larxene with his blade tail. She screams in pain, as she reverts. Larxene, still trapped in slime, looks at her arm, it fading away into darkness. She looks terrified, and screams, close to tears. Her body completely fades away, as Stinkfly lands, reverting. John: Sorry, Axel. Characters *John Spacewalker Villains *Larxene (death) *Axel (normal and Replica) *Maleficent **Maleficent Dragon Aliens By John *Articguana *Goat Foo *Malem *Gravattack *Cannonbolt *Goop *Stinkfly By Larxene *Vicktor Stein *Buzzshock (x2) *AmpFibian By Axel Replica *Heatblast *NRG *Spitter Trivia *Although John recognized Maleficent's castle, he didn't remember the world at all. *Maleficent acts as if she remembered John. *The Axel that fights with Larxene was a Replica. **No one else knows that, as John doesn't remember Axel's remaining aliens, used only in front of Kairi. **Larxene didn't seem to suspect it wasn't the real Axel. If she did, it doesn't matter now. *John absorbs lightning again, saying that this is the third time he's done so. *Stinkfly defeated a major villain. *This episode continues the trend of Organization members using all three alien forms before they are killed. *John apologizes to Axel for some reason. **He also said that he'd keep his word, though what that is isn't known yet. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc